Que Locura
by EsthefyBautista
Summary: Post temporada 5, Swan Queen. Tras escuchar a escondidas una conversación, el corazón de Emma se rompe y busca refugio en el alcohol hasta que su mente se nubla lo suficiente como para ir a hacer una sorpresiva visita al objeto de sus afectos... Songfic inspirado en el tema de Eddie Santiago "Que locura enamorarme de ti"...


HOLA! CUANTO TIEMPO SIN PUBLICAR NADA POR AQUÍ... BUENO CHICAS LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA... COMO HE VISTO QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE ESTÁN DE MODA LOS SONGFICS, ME HE DECIDIDO A PROBAR SUERTE CON ELLOS... ESTE FIC ESTÁ INSPIRADO EN LA CANCIÓN "QUE LOCURA" DE EDDIE SANTIAGO.

ESPERO QUE ESTÉ A LA ALTURA.

POR CIERTO , LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO ME PERTENECE, QUE SI LO HICIERAN HACE TIEMPO SQ SERÍA CANNON Y HOOK Y HOOD YA HABRÍAN CAÍDO POR ALGÚN SUCIO AGUJERO DEL INFIERNO XD.

DISFRÚTENLO.

* * *

-¿Emma?... ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-

Preguntó preocupada Regina, quien apenas había abierto su puerta lo suficiente como para sacar su cabeza y mirar quien se había atrevido a llamar a su puerta a las tantas de la madrugada.

La rubia al otro lado se tambaleó por un momento y levantó su mirada con una media sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos verdeazulados, los que a su vez estaban hinchados y teñidos de un tono rojizo y denotaban que la salvadora había estado llorando.

-Hey... ¿Estás bien?...-

Dijo la morena saliendo al porche y ajustando su bata para resguardarse del frío y cubrir su cuerpo apenas vestido con un pequeño camisón de seda.

Emma se tambaleó por segunda vez y la morena notó el aroma a alcohol que desprendía su visitante nocturna.

-¿Qué demonios?... ¡Estás borracha! ... -

Espetó entre furiosa y sorprendida. Emma no solía tener este tipo de comportamiento. Ni siquiera lo vio en la rubia más de un año atrás cuando Hook falleció liberándolos a ambos de la maldición del oscuro. La salvadora había llevado su luto con entereza, lo que alertó a la reina calmando de inmediato su ira, pues sabía que la rubia no estaría así de no ser por un asunto serio.

\- Entre Miss Swan, no quiero que se caiga o se duerma de repente en mi porche. -

Fue una orden acompañada de una fina ceja arqueada justo antes de que la morena entrara a su casa seguida de cerca por una muy ebria Emma que luchaba por mantener el equilibrio y no enredarse con sus propios pies en su camino hasta el salón de la alcaldesa.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en los cómodos sillones, una frente a la otra. Regina esperaba que la rubia explicara la razón de su visita y su condición, sin embargo Emma permanecía en silencio con su mirada clavada fijamente en el rostro de la morena.

Sabiendo que la sheriff no diría nada, Regina la instó.

\- ¿Y bien?... ¿A qué debo la visita Miss Swan? -

\- No, no Miss Swan... -

Negó arrastrando las palabras.

\- No después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas.-

Añadió la rubia sintiendo que nuevas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Para Regina esas lágrimas no pasaron desapercibidas y la morena se sintió de repente incomoda por no saber cómo actuar ante la tristeza de su amiga. Tímidamente se acercó a la rubia y tomando su mano entre las suyas, buscó respuestas.

\- Háblame Emma. -

Pidió a la salvadora, consiguiendo que al final aquellas lágrimas acumuladas se derramaran por las blancas mejillas de la joven.

A Regina le afligía ver a la salvadora llorar, su corazón se apretaba. Emma siempre era tan fuerte, siempre enfrentaba la adversidad con determinación y jamás perdía esa sonrisa socarrona que era capaz de irritarla y enternecerla a la vez. Verla derrumbarse sin decir una palabra frente a ella estaba empezando a angustiarla.

\- Venga Emma, cuéntame, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? -

Intentó una vez más la morena, usando un tono maternal, el mismo que usaba con Henry cuando este se negaba a hablar de sus problemas con ella. Una sola palabra salió de los labios de la salvadora en forma de un atropellado sollozo.

\- Tú. -

Aquella monosílaba confesión dejó atónita a la reina, que simplemente miraba a Emma como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. No entendía absolutamente nada.

Mientras tanto la rubia sollozaba copiosamente recordando aquella conversación que habría preferido jamás escuchar.

* * *

 **Flashback. Horas antes.**

Emma recorría el bosque de Storybrooke casi al anochecer, en busca de un par de niños perdidos, que entre sus travesuras juveniles habían decidido entrar en la tienda de Gold y llevarse un par o dos de sus artefactos mágicos. La rubia había seguido el rastro de los chicos hasta el bosque donde lo perdió por completo, razón por la cual en ese momento se hallaba vagando sin rumbo fijo en busca de una nueva pista que la llevase con los muchachos antes de que estos quedaran convertidos en alguna clase de bicho o en su defecto en una pila de polvo, por los artilugios mágicos de Rumple.

Iba absorta en su cacería hasta que el sonido de pasos firmes acercándose llamó su atención, se ocultó tras unos arbustos y esperó a que la persona que transitaba por el bosque hiciera su aparición.

Tras unos segundos de espera, apareció la imagen que noche a noche invadía sus sueños, Regina. Que caminaba a paso rápido en dirección a un pequeño claro. La morena lucía preocupada y su caminar apresurado alertaron a Emma. Temiendo que algo malo pudiera pasarle a su reina, la salvadora la siguió sigilosamente hasta el claro.

Lo que no se esperaba Emma, y a juzgar por su expresión, tampoco Regina, era encontrarse con una pequeña pérgola adornada con flores e iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas y a un muy acicalado Robin Hood que esperaba a la morena con un par de copas de champán y una radiante sonrisa.

Con un nudo apretando su estómago la rubia supuso que su temor más grande se haría realidad, cosa que fue confirmada minutos más tarde cuando justo al caer el crepúsculo, el ladrón se arrodillo frente a su amada morena y abriendo una cajita de terciopelo que contenía un anillo le propuso ser su esposa.

Los segundos de estupefacción en los que Regina se encontraba procesando aquella propuesta pasaron como si fuesen interminables horas para Emma. Su corazón se había saltado más de un latido conteniendo aun la leve ilusión de que la alcaldesa diera una respuesta negativa. Sin embargo la radiante sonrisa en el rostro de Regina y un frenético asentimiento acompañado de un "si quiero", laceraron su corazón con la confirmación de que todas sus esperanzas estaban perdidas.

Sin poder soportar más tiempo contemplando la felicidad de su amor en brazos de su ahora futuro esposo, Emma salió silenciosamente de su escondite y corrió por el bosque tan lejos como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Tras largos minutos de carrera, la rubia fue a parar al Rabbit Hole, donde desde su llegada no paró de tomar un whisky tras otro para ahogar la pena que aquejaba su dolorido corazón.

 **Fin del flashback.**

* * *

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Emma?-

Preguntó Regina que por más que lo pensara no lograba recordar haber hecho nada que pudiera ofender a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? –

\- Regina… -

Intentó hablar la rubia sin lograr que su llanto le permitiera explicar a la reina la razón de sus aflicciones. Los nervios tampoco ayudaban, sin embargo los niveles de alcohol que circulaban por su torrente sanguíneo aplacaron su nerviosismo rápidamente y tras un profundo respiro la salvadora continuó.

 _Amiga déjame decirte todo lo que siento..._

 _Que ya no puedo más vivir con este amor secreto..._

 _Amiga muero sin tener el beso de tu boca..._

 _Soñando el roce de tu piel, amor..._

\- Regina, hay algo que debo decirte. Algo que hace tiempo que debí decirte. Yo… Yo guardo sentimientos por ti.-

La morena desorbitó los ojos pensando que había escuchado incorrectamente y trató de interrumpir a su amiga, quien con un gesto de su mano frenó su intento y siguió con su confesión.

\- Yo no puedo más con este secreto Regina, yo muero por ti, por tus besos, por sentir tu piel. Yo… Yo te amo Regina. –

Confesó torpemente Emma, dejando a la morena en shock. Ciertamente no esperaba respuesta alguna, pero el silencio se estaba volviendo demasiado tenso, y en su nublada mente la rubia pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer era soltarlo todo, dejar que cada sentimiento encerrado tanto tiempo bajo llave en su corazón saliera y al menos la liberara del peso de su secreto.

 _Amiga yo le siento celos hasta el propio viento..._

 _Lo mío es un amor voraz que crece como el fuego..._

 _Si creo que antes de nacer te estaba amando..._

 _Y ahora tengo que morir de sed..._

\- Sé que no debería, pero es así… Cuando te veo con Robin siento tantos celos… y en realidad no solo de él, sino de todo el mundo… Hasta del mismo viento que te acaricia el cabello.-

Levantó su mano retirando un mechón de cabello azabache de la morena con suavidad y acarició su mejilla. Regina sintió un temblor bajar por su columna.

\- Esto que siento solo crece y crece, no puedo pararlo… es como fuego que consume todo a su paso… Creo que lo sentí desde incluso antes de nacer sabes, porque cuando llegué aquí y te miré por primera vez fue como si te conociera de toda la vida… Como si te perteneciera.-

Suspiró y otra lágrima broto de sus ojos.

\- Pero sé que no importa cuánto desee tu amor, es imposible, moriré en mi sed de ti. –

 _Que locura enamorarme yo de ti..._

 _Que locura fue fijarme gusto en ti..._

 _Y en silencio yo te quiero..._

 _Y tu amor tiene otro dueño..._

Sonrió tristemente, tratando de disimular cuanto le dolía la realidad. Buscando aligerar el ambiente continuó.

\- ¿Es una locura no crees?... La salvadora enamorada de la Reina Malvada…. Aunque ya no seas malvada y seas mejor salvadora que yo… Es tan loco que me haya fijado justamente en ti… quererte de esta forma y en silencio, guardando el secreto porque tienes dueño.

Regina escuchaba, su corazón latía descontrolado, pero no encontraba palabras para parar la diatriba que sin duda Emma jamás habría dejado salir en su sano juicio.

 _Que locura enamorarme yo de ti..._

 _Que locura fue fijarme gusto en ti..._

 _Y mi voz tiene tu nombre enredado en mis temores..._

\- Definitivamente estoy loca por enamorarme de ti… Por atreverme a poner mis ojos en ti… ¿y sabes qué? Intenté decírtelo muchas veces pero al verte se me quedaba atascado todo en la garganta, nunca logré vencer mis temores.-

 _Amiga yo le siento celos hasta el propio viento..._

 _Lo mío es un amor voraz que crece como el fuego..._

 _Si creo que antes te nacer te estaba amando..._

 _Y ahora tengo que morir de sed..._

\- Y ahora no me queda nada… Ahora mis temores se ven cumplidos porque te casarás con él y yo solo puedo sentir celos… Solo eso… -

Otro sollozo, Emma bajó la mirada.

\- Si solo no doliera tanto… Si solo no lo hubiera dejado crecer así… ¿Pero cómo detienes el fuego de un amor? ¿Cómo haces para evitar algo que estaba en ti antes de que siquiera tuvieras conciencia de su existencia?

 _Que locura enamorarme yo de ti..._

 _Que locura fue fijarme gusto en ti..._

 _Y en silencio yo te quiero..._

 _Y tu amor tiene otro dueño..._

"Es una locura". Pensaba la morena. ¿Cómo es que Emma se había enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la rubia? ¿Por qué demonios lo había guardado en silencio? ¿Por qué se lo decía ahora? Justamente ahora que todo parecía ir viento en popa con Robin.

 _Que locura enamorarme yo de ti..._

 _Que locura fue fijarme gusto en ti..._

 _Y mi voz tiene tu nombre enredado en mis temores..._

De repente Regina empezaba a recordar momentos en los que no se había parado a pensar, en las miradas de Emma hacia ella. Las sonrisas. La sobreprotección de la rubia con ella, ese deseo loco de mantenerla a salvo aun metiéndose en problemas o incluso arriesgando más que su vida para asegurar que nada malo le sucediera.

¿Es que acaso ella misma temía darse cuenta de esos detalles?

 _Que locura fue enamorarme de ti..._

 _Si, al saber que tu amor ya tenía dueño..._

\- Tenías razón cada vez que me llamabas loca, o idiota sabes… Es justamente la descripción para alguien que se enamora de una persona que ya está con alguien más… Si, locura y estupidez crónica.-

Rió la sheriff encontrando irónicamente gracioso que Regina más de una vez la hubiera llamado Idiota o le hubiera dicho que no hacía más que locuras.

 _Que locura fue enamorarme de ti..._

 _Amiga quiero que sepas la impresión que tu presencia ha causado en mí..._

 _-_ Pero bueno, yo solo quería hacerte saber que eso es lo que su majestad ha causado en mí. No espero nada de ti a cambio… -

 _Que locura fue enamorarme de ti..._

 _Me fui enamorando yo de ti, sabiendo que lo ofrecido de tu parte era solo una amistad..._

 _-_ Yo sé que tu solo me ves como una amiga. Y no quiero arruinar eso tampoco. Me gusta nuestra amistad... Pero también… –

Las palabras de la rubia sonaban cada vez más arrastradas, pesadas… Se le estaba dificultando mantener el hilo de sus ideas. Su estado de ebriedad estaba dejando que su lengua perdiera la conexión con su parte racional.

 _Que locura fue enamorarme de ti..._

 _Ay mujer prohibida que has inspirado en mí el deseo de poseerte..._

 _-_ … me gustas tú… Mi reina… Mi dama prohibida… Me gustas mucho tú… -

La mirada de la salvadora de repente se había encendido por el deseo y golpeó a Regina directo como un rayo que en contra de su voluntad hizo hervir su sangre. La morena sabía que debía detener a Emma antes de que dijera algo mas, sin embargo estaba como hipnotizada en los ardientes ojos oscurecidos de la rubia y simplemente la dejó seguir.

\- Me gustaría tanto que fueras mía… Hacerte mía… -

 _Que locura fue enamorarme de ti..._

 _Tu boca enredada con la mía, tu piel con mi piel rozando de placer pero solo en sueños..._

Emma se acercaba peligrosamente a la morena de sus amores, ya no pensaba, ya no había razón que cupiera en ella…

\- Perderme en tu boca, Regina… Sentir tu piel… Oh Dios… Lo he hecho tantas veces en mis sueños. –

La boca de la alcaldesa de repente se sentía seca, le costaba un esfuerzo descomunal tragar su propia saliva. Emma seguía aproximándose lentamente a su rostro… Miraba fijamente a sus labios…

 _Amiga si tú supieras como me tienes..._

 _Si accedieras a mis reclamos aunque sea por solo una vez, te enseñaré lo que es amor..._

\- Si supieras lo que me haces sentir Regina… Si solo me dieras una oportunidad te enseñaría lo que es amar… -

Emma susurraba sobre los labios entreabiertos de la morena que no podía salir de su trance teniendo tan cerca a la salvadora...

 _Quemaré tus entrañas, te enviciaré de mí con mis besos de placer..._

 _Te enseñaré lo que es amor..._

\- Le prendería fuego a tu corazón… Y a tu cuerpo… -

Regina pasó saliva con fuerza y como llevada por magia acercó su boca a la suavidad de los labios de Emma recibiendo en ellos un último susurro.

\- Voy a enseñarte lo que es amor…-

Y finalmente Emma selló la mínima distancia restante entre ella y el deseo de su corazón, Regina, Su Regina y la besó como si no existiera nada más. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellas dos en aquel instante sublime. Entregando en ese beso cada pedacito del amor que su alma albergaba. Tocando a las puertas del corazón de su reina y abriéndose paso en el a pesar de los obstáculos, de los novios indeseados, de los designios de la magia, de lo que sea que se atreviera a oponerse a su amor, sin detenerse hasta que ese corazón hubiera sido conquistado y entregado a ella…

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y ME HONREN CON SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES Y SUGERENCIAS.

UN BESO A TODAS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!...


End file.
